The Second Coming
by SweetPorcelainDoll
Summary: In an Alternative Universe, Adam is a woman and is chosen by Saten to be his mate instead of Eve.. One night Adam finds Saten, 'playing with himself', and offers him a 'lending hand' It's porn If you don't like genderbending don't read but reviews are welcome


It was around 10:00pm when Saten came home one night with a very large bulge between his legs.

He had just returned from work and was now heading towards the bedroom, removing his clothes and tossing them into the hallway, not caring if he was making a room was only a few steps away, and with the intention of hammering his wife into ecstasy, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

After Saten slipped off his pants, his monster sized dick freed, he opened the door to his bedroom and walked.

"Guess who's getting hammered tonight?" He swung the door open...only to find that there was no one there. "Um hello?" Saten asked, as he looked around the room, no reply.

 _Did she went out or something?_ He thought to himself. It was a bit too dark outside for anyone to be going out and he doubt Adam would go out during the night, seeing as how she enjoyed their little 'activities' together.

Once he got quiet he could faintly hear water running from the room next door.

It was the shower head in the bathroom. Adam was probably showering right now.

"Shit" He mumbled to himself, it would take maybe like 20 minutes from her to get out of the shower.

He slumped on the couch in front of the bed "So much for that" He sighed in disappointment. Still, his cock was still hard as a rock, begging for attention, begging for Adam's mouth and pussy. If he left it unattended, he could get blue balls.

"Guess I'll have to jack off now" He sighed as he grabs some lotion nearby, squirted some in his hands, and strokes his cock.

Saten softly groans, being as quiet as he can, as he pleasures himself. "Mmmhh" He closed his eyes and fantasizes about Adam and all the kinky fetishes he has "Ohhh Aaadam" He groans a little louder, but lower enough to not he heard, or so he thinks.

Minutes go by but despite the numerous amounts of strokes, he just couldn't cum. The thoughts of his wife sucking him, riding him, writhing made him more aroused than ever. He was imagining Adam touching herself, rubbing her clit as she thinks of him **(lol Inception)** cupping her breasts with each flick of her clit. "Mmhh Adam baby, I want you"

He beats his meat faster, attempting to achieve orgasm, thrusting in his right hand while cupping his balls with the other, when he heard a familiar voice coming through the door

"What are you doing?"

He opened his eyes and stopped thrusting in his hands, right when he felt a small warm flush forming inside, and turned his head.

Adam was wearing a light red bathrobe that was a see-through and only made her figure more desirable. She was standing in front of the room, arms crossed and feet tapping. "Well?"

 _How long was I masturbating?_ He started to sweat as he tried to find an excuse for fapping on the couch.

"Um...I'm home from work sweetheart" Was the only thing he could conjure up.

Adam raised an eyebrow "I can see that, but that didn't answer my question" She pointed to his cock, which was a little blue from not being able to cum. "Why are you jerking off on the couch?"

Saten sighs "To tell you the truth I was hoping we could fuck after I got home from work, but sense you were showering I had to take matters into my own hands"

He could almost hear her asking for a divorce or telling him off but instead..

"And you couldn't have waited till I got out of the shower?" She asked, with a hint of playfulness in her tone. He shrugged "I guess I was really impatient"

Adam smiled "You need a hand with that then?" and began to untie the robe, letting it fall to the floor. _Holy Shit_ It never ceased to fail to give Saten a boner whenever his wife was naked in front of him. He felt his penis become steel hard again and slightly throbbing.

She had a voluptuous figure that made any man lustful for her, her breasts were full and prominent, curvy hips, and a very nice ass. This beautiful figure belonged to Saten, only he could fuck the ever loving shit out of her pussy.

"Please suck me dry love" Saten groaned. Adam licked her plump kissable lips and walked slowly towards him, her hips softly swaying from side to side. At this moment Saten wanted to tackle her to the ground and fuck her pussy until it cries but he also wanted to see what his lovely little wife had in store for his penis.

Adam kneels down, still smiling, and grabs the tip of his penis to her mouth. "Mmhh you're a big boy" She whispered to its head "You're mommy's big boy" Saten felt his spine shiver, it was such a turn on when she talked to him like that. She kissed his tip before softly sucking it.

He hisses in pleasure as she sucks and hums for his dick. "Oh Adam baby!" He groans. Adam smirked before engulfing a little bit more of his penis, wrapping her tongue around the base and the head. He tasted like raw meat mixed with a bit of spice, it was an interesting taste that she couldn't get enough of..and he couldn't get enough of her either.

Saten watched his wife sucking on his massive cock, everything about her was sexy! her hair, lips, eyes, and mouth. GOD! he was lucky to have chosen her for his mate, he loved the idea of her bearing his children and mothering them...that was hot.

Adam too felt the same way, she loved pleasuring her husband and watching him react, he was so god-damn sexy and hot. Just seeing him made her pussy wet and moist. She loved exploring his hot muscular body with her hands, lips, and breasts. He was so perfect for her.

Saten caressed her head and combed her hair as she sucked him off. Adam loved it whenever he did that..even though she loved everything he did to her. "My sweet" He manages to talk "My only love" He talked using that deep sexy seductive voice that made her blush.

She removed the cock from her mouth and puts it between her breasts. "Holy shit that's hot!" he said as she moves her breasts in circles.

Adam bites her lower lip "You like that daddy? You like it when mommy tits fucks your long big cock?"

He licks his lips "Oh yeah baby, make me cum" He spreads his legs wider to make it easier for his slut to tit fuck him

"I can't wait to see how much cum is going to shoot out of your cock" she said as his gives the head long harsh licks.

after a few minutes of boob-fuck, Saten felt his orgasm approaching

"Fuck I think I'm close" He groans loudly

"Oh? are you gonna cum?" Adam quickens her pace, even slowly moving up and down, licking his throbbing tip "Cum for me then, cum on my tits"

Granting her wish, he groans loudly as he rides his orgasms, shooting his load on his wifes face, neck, and titties. FINALLY!

Saten sighs as he felt his wife squeezing the last bit of cum onto her mouth. It felt soo good.

But then Saten opens his eyes to a very delicious sight.

Adam was taking a finger full of his cum from her breasts and licking it off "Mmhh you came alot, good boy" Then felt his cock hardened once again, this time his boner came back with a vengeance.

"SHIT!" Saten cussed as he saw his penis becoming erect once again.

"You're still hard?" Adam tilted her head to the side, admiring the sight of his giant thick cock before her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just really horny tonight" He chuckled

Adam slowly crawled onto the couch with him "Let'see if I can still make you cum"

Once she was next to him, they began to make out passionately. Tongues danced and swirled in their mouths as they wrapped their arms around each other. Kissing her felt good and relaxing to Saten

One of Adam's hands slithered from his chest to his cock, stroking it softly. "Oh fuck! Adam!" He broke the kiss, leaving a long train of saliva, to moan.

"Mmhh you like that baby?" She tightens her grip and slides her hand up and down, side to side, giving him intense pleasure.

"Ohh yes! Adam fuck yeah!" He threw his head back and groans "Fuck yeah!"

Adam licked her lips at the sight of her husband writhing in pleasure, at her mercy. "You're so big, you barely fit in my tight wet pussy" She begins to kiss his neck and biting his ear lobe, anything to increase his pleasure.

She gave him a few good hard fast strokes before leaning over and sucking it like it was a Popsicle.

"Jesus Christ, Adam my love!" She was using her speed powers (memorized a certain someone) and began to engulf his entire cock, nearly swallowing him whole.

She even began to cup his balls, squeezing it with every suck. One of her fingers manages to find his hole and fingers him "Nnhahh! Adam"

This was truly heaven, having your sexy ass wife give you the best orgasm in your entire lifetime.

She fingers him in all the right place, making him drool and beg for more. "Fuck baby!" He moans "I'm gonna cum!"

She stops sucking and fingering him and instead uses her hand to beat his meat "Go ahead cum for mommy"

They shared one last blissful wet kiss before cumming again, this time his load was a lot more forceful.

It shot up to the air, like a water hose, before it showered on them. "Oh baby you came so much!" Adam exclaimed as she felt very turned on by the mere sight of his cum shooting up like a water pipe.

"That's so hot!"

Saten passed out for a few seconds from the massive mind blowing orgasm he just endured. Finally, his cock slumped to the side, relieved for the second time by his wifes hands.

"Jesus Christ that was intense" He breathes deeply, attempting to catch his breath.

Adam gave her husband a soft kiss to his forehead "I hope you enjoyed that"

Saten smirked and wrapped one arm around her waist "You better believe I did" He returned the kiss back on her neck before falling asleep with his wife.

Now if only there was a way to clean off cum from the ceiling

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
